Feast of Swords 2008/Guide
Starting Out Head to a starting city and talk to an event moogle to obtain your Ibushi Shinai. Southern San d'Oria / Northern San d'Oria Bastok Mines / Bastok Markets Windurst Waters / Port Windurst Now Head outside and find the event moogle there, talk to them to recieve an enchantment. West Ronfaure / East Ronfaure / La Theine Plateau / Jugner Forest Batallia Downs / North Gustaberg / South Gustaberg / Konschtat Highlands Pashhow Marshlands / Rolanberry Fields / West Sarutabaruta / East Sarutabaruta Tahrongi Canyon / Meriphataud Mountains / Sauromugue Champaign Find and kill the armor mobs in the same zone, collecting mallice as they use weapon skills. Obtaining Malice The only real way to gain malice (and thus gain the prizes) known so far is to use the enchantment on the Ibushi Shinai BEFORE the armor uses it's TP skill. If timed properly, you'll get a message stating "A protective energy absorbs the malice of your enemy!" This is the only known way so far. Obtaining Rewards Once the armor has been defeated, a ??? will pop up next to it. Unequip your Ibushi Shinai and trade it to the spot. If you do not have enough malice to obtain a reward, a moogle let you know. Otherwise, you will gain a random reward from the list below. If the Omodaka Armor has been defeated (which, in experience can take upwards of 45 minutes), the ??? will yield either one of the collars, medals, scarfs, or the Ibushi Shinai +1 if you've already gained one stables item dependent on the area you defeat the Omodaka Armor in. Possible Rewards * Tarutaru Mochi * Galka Mochi * Elvaan Mochi * Ibushi Shinai +1 * Shinai * Hardwood Katana * Lotus Katana * Kingdom Stables Collar * Republic Stables Medal * Federation Stables Scarf Notes Feel free to remove these/move to the Talk page if more information comes to light. So far, the event is different from the last two years: simply killing the armor is no longer enough. The goal of the event is to "Absorb the malice from the armor." Which basically translates into using the Enchantment on your Ibushi Shinai, a five-second Magic Shield effect, to absorb the Armor's weaponskills. Each armor, including the Mithran Armor, has two different weaponskills. Aetheral Toxin - AoE damage to all players within 10 yalms that have hate or is in party with someone with hate. Edge of Death - AoE set damage attack that brings all players within 20(?) yalms to exactly 1 HP. This attack will not injure a player who is involved in the festival but does not have hate. Ie, if you are engaged with the Mithran Armor and the Galkan Armor next to you uses this move and you have not engaged it previously, it will not affect you. The goal of the event is to absorb as many weaponskills as possible. Of the two, Aetheral Toxin has a very fast casting time (you can almost never use the sword fast enough to absorb it) while Edge of Death has a very long "windup" period, and is easily absorbable if you time it out correctly. The number of successful absorbs are kept on your weapon (though you can't see them) and stay on even if you zone or die and homepoint (which you will). So far the awards are based on the number of successful absorbs you can get with your weapon before trading it in to a fallen armor's ???. 1 to 4(?) Absorbs - Mochi of the matching race. (Elvaan Mochi from the Hizamaru Armor for example. 5 to 7(?) Absorbs - Ibushi Shinai +1, which oddly enough cannot be used in the event as it does not absorb malice. 10 Absorbs - Federation Stables Scarf (note, I was in East Sarutabaruta) Seeing as how you actually WANT to be hit so that the Armor will gain TP, the old trick of having Phalanx/Stoneskin up before getting level capped actually hurts now. I apologize for the roughness of this in advance and please feel free to edit as more information comes to light.